Murder and Love
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: Death and Romance all in one fic. After joining powerful demons, a character does the unthinkable. Then proceeds to do the unforgettable. Enjoy. Pairing: RogerxOphelia


_Italics are for thoughts._

Please Note: Rated T for character death, a bit of cursing and content.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life and Times of Juniper Lee

Murder and Love

I stood over her dead body. The body of Juniper Lee. The girl who I used to have a crush on when I was younger. The girl I could **never **have. Now no one else would have her either. I smiled at that.

"You should've given up Juniper," I whispered to her as I watched the blood flow from her battered corpse, "you should've just let go of your fucking anger at me choosing to be with the demons," he told her corpse.

(Normal POV)

He looked at her motionless (5ft. 7) seventeen-year old body. She was wearing a thick ankle-length red kimono, a white short kimono underneath and brown sandals. She also had a long metal staff, which was now below her limp ebony hands. Her black hair with its colourful streaks lay over her body like a blanket. Her death blanket.

He knew that there would be a great celebration of the death of Juniper Lee. When he was younger and he, Juniper, Ophelia and that overly clean girl; _I think her name's Jenny, _used to hang out together. He had always wondered why Juniper had to leave so often and sudden. Years later he found out from a powerful demon that she fought to keep the balance between the human world and the magical world. Then he was offered power and magical abilities if he joined the evil demons and helped them to destroy Juniper Lee and take over the human world. He was hesitant at first but then the demon asked him what had the human world done for him?

_Nothing. Nothing but cause me pain and torment and took my friends away from me. I lost Juniper years before. Ophelia became more of a loner before that. Now she smokes, but not too much so that she's at less risk of getting Lung Cancer. I don't smoke. But I will smoke tonight. Oh yeah, I will smoke tonight._

"You've accomplished all you need for power Roger," Roger said to himself as he gave Juniper Lee one final look and then walked away, "now you can go to accomplish what you need.

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later at a Costume Party)

(Roger's POV)

I entered the party and immediately got glares from the others present since they were mostly from the popular groups at schools. Jocks, Cheerleaders, sex sluts and whores. The Usual mix. I scanned the room, overlooking the glare that I got from the girl I remembered as Jenny and soon saw Ophelia smoking a cigarette in a remote corner.

"Excuse me," Jenny spoke up and I looked at her coldly, "why are you at my party?" she demanded loudly.

"Not to see you cheerleader whore," I told her and pushed her aside.

I left Jenny in her cheerleader outfit, which were both her costume and her usual cheerleader outfit for school. The sleek blue uniform with **A **in the middle complimented her petite lightly tanned Caucasian 5ft. 6 body. _I'm taller tan her by just three inches! _She had also dyed her hair platinum blonde and had the bitchy attitude of a typical and overly clean cheerleader. She was the perfect cheerleader whore. _Especially when your cheerleading uniform barely covers your breast and practically shows your ass._

"Ophelia," I said and she released a cloud of smoke through pursed lips then looked at me.

She was 5 ft 4 now. She had let her pink hair grow to shoulder length and it still had a bit of black in it like when she was younger. However, now her bangs were also black and hug off each side of her forehead. Her hair was left out today and not tied back like usual. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a black top, a pleated knee-length black skirt and black-laced boots, which stared from (her) mid-calves straight to her toes. She looked so dark, forbidding and beautiful. I didn't know how I could've loved Juniper Lee before I loved her.

_I know why. Because Juniper was so 'out there' and exciting. Little did I know that she being out there meant that her heart would be just like her. Out there. Out there where I could never reach it._

"You're an average guy Roger," Ophelia responded, "you should be careful about talking to the school Goth whore," she warned me.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a blue denim jacket, a black shirt, baggy blue jeans and white sneakers which I noticed for the first time had some red splashes of something on it. I immediately guessed that it was Juniper's blood. I decided to clean it off later and adjusted my small black eye glasses.

"I don't give about what those dumb things at school want to call you," I told her, "want to get out of here?"

"And stop being the party spectacle since I'm the only normal non-bitchy or dick faced person here?" Ophelia asked sarcastically, "sure," she said and we both left as the jackasses at the party stood gawking or like the Jenny whore, glaring at us as we left.

After we had been walking for over ten minutes in the cool night air, I decided to speak.

"I killed Juniper," I told her.

"What?" Ophelia asked with more perplexity than surprise.

"Juniper was in the way of some demons from taking over our world," I revealed it to her, "so I agreed to kill her and got the abilities needed to so."

"So Juniper's dead," Ophelia stated and removed the cigarette from her mouth, "you realize that you're now a murderer?" she asked me seriously.

"And you realize that if you love me back," I said instead of answering her, "that you'll be loving a murderer," I whispered and her eyes widened.

Then she closed her eyes and chuckled.

"It's about time," Ophelia said to my surprise, "I thought Juniper would always be the apple of your eye," she said with a chuckle.

I was about to ask her something. But then I stopped and smiled.

"Will you be my Queen?" I asked her, "when the demons take over, I'll have a small section of Earth to rule over," I explained.

"As long as I don't have to wear a stupid tiara," Ophelia said frankly and to my surprise kissed me lightly on the lips, "and I get that blonde cheerleader bitch to kiss and scrub my feet every morning," she added and I knew she was talking about Jenny.

"Whatever you want Ophelia," I said huskily and leaned down to kiss her passionately and our tongues nearly went down each other's throat, "can I have a smoke?" I asked her after we finally parted from our kiss.

"You smoke?" Ophelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I smoke with you," I responded and with a small smile she lit a cigarette and gave it to me, "and I love you," I added.

"Don't get corny," Ophelia ordered as I let out a little cough but quickly got used to the cigarette, "why'd you dye your hair black?" she asked me suddenly.

"Because that's how I realized the world really was like," I said seriously, "evilly black and hypocritical," I said in a soft hiss, "it should be grateful about having a bunch of evil demons as it's new leader."

"If it weren't hypocritical, maybe," Ophelia pointed out, "where are we headed?" she asked.

"My house," I told her.

"Our house," Ophelia corrected me.

I smiled and kissed her passionately again.

_Thank **God** I killed my parents last week._

_THE END_

Reggae: This is a one-shot. Won't continue, ever. If you're curious about Juniper Lee, she had drifted from Roger and Ophelia and became rather popular as a martial artist at her school. She remained friends with Jenny despite not liking how Jenny had changed and now treated unpopular people. Well that's it and well she's dead in this fic. Hope you liked it and I'm honoured to do the first 'Life and Times of Juniper Lee' story.

P.S.: Yes I **KNOW **the girl's real name is Jody. But since Roger could only recall her name as Jenny, that's what she's called in this fic. So **don't **complain about it in the reviews.


End file.
